


Hello Maid

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it's also not really canon relataed, Gaster is Paprus and Sans strict father, I can't do the skeleton's fonts so it stays normal, M/M, Probably ooc, it's not really an AU, or are they?, silly things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: Papyrus, the son of the famous scientist W. D. Gaster, is an energetic young skeleton!Unfortunately his father does not appreciate it that his son likes to do housework and hard craftsmen work. So he asks a fellow scientist to make a helper for his son...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~  
> So this is actually the first writing that is not a cross post with tumblr!
> 
> Oh! I hope you will like it :3

The skeleton scientist had a long day so he was more than glad to come home to his two children.

 

Upon opening the door he saw his older son, sitting innocently on the sofa. "Good evening, Sans. May I ask where your brother is?" The smaller skeleton looked at his father with his never changing smile. "hello da- ehhh father. why, he is in the kitchen" The scientist walked in the direction of the kitchen before the younger of the two could talk more.

What he saw was his younger son, Papyrus, helping their chefs with the cooking. This made the old skeleton sigh. "Papyrus! What are you doing here?" This gained him his son's attention and he skipped to his father. "HELLO FATHER! I JUST HELP THEM WITH THE FOOD! IT'S FUN TO HELP" His son looked at him with a shiny smile, which made the scientist shake his head. "Son, you know this is not your purpose here! You are supposed to learn to become a great scientist like me!" He led his taller son out of the kitchen. Papyrus sat next to his brother, who just shrugged, and looked at his father. "BUT FATHER! I DON'T WANNA BE A SCIENTIST! IT'S NOT THE JOB I WANT!" Sans nodded softly. He wanted his brother to be happy and he knew that Papyrus wouldn't be happy as a scientist. Unfortunately his father didn't agree. "Papyrus, I just want you to have a great work so you have a proper life!" The youngest of his children shook his head. "I KNOW! BUT WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME HELPING YOUR HELPERS?" "Oh, Papyrus! Why do you question me. I know what's best for you!" And with that, the scientist walked to his room to get ready for dinner.

The shorter skeleton patted his younger brother's leg. "hey it's okay. dad just means too well" Papyrus pouted as best as a skeleton could. "I KNOW SANS! BUT I WANT DAD TO UNDERSTAND THAT I JUST DON'T WANT WHAT HE WANTS! YOU KNOW?" Sans nodded. "yes, bro. i know. and i am always glad when you clean my room, heh heh" He wanted to lighten their mood and it seemed to work. His brother shook is head, having a grin on his face. "OH SANS! YOU SHOULD REALLY CLEAN IT YOURSELF, YOU LAZYBONES!" Both laughed at this.

 

 

Dinner didn't took long after the scientist arrived. They ate in silence.  
Papyrus wanted to help clean the dishes but his father looked at him with an stern look. The tension of this made Sans uneasy. "uhhh why don't we go to sleep? it's pretty late, heh" The two skeleton monsters agreed much to the relieve of the shortest.

 

Before the oldest skeleton went to bed he called his fellow scientist. He knew she sleeps at a very late hour and he really wanted to make his son stop trying to help everyone.

 

 

The next morning, the skeleton family heard a knock on the door. Before anyone could do anything, Papyrus jumped up from the dinning table and opened the door. A small lizard girl stood before him, nervously. "H-hello. I.... is Doctor Gaster home?" The tall skeleton nodded and at this moment Gaster came to the door, too. "Good day, Doctor Alphys. It's good that you could make it so fast" The lizard gave a crooked smile but before she could answer him, he continued. "I hope you brought your.... friend with you?"

The female scientist nodded softly. "Aaahhhh..... yes! He.... he is here! Ummm...." She looked around and then walked a few steps back outside. The female came back with a tall robot in a maid's dress. "Here! Ehhh but if I am allowed to ask, why do you need him?" The older scientist looked at the robot in front of him and hold out his hand which the robot accepted. "I simply wanted an assistant for my son, Papyrus" This made Papyrus peek up. He wanted to argue but then looked at the smiling robot and stopped. Alphys rubbed her clawed hands onto each other in a nervous gesture. "Oh! I s- see. Ummm okay. I guess if he is a- alright with it?" She looked at her friend who simply nodded. "Ah, he is! Uhhh so I guess i- it's alright then, heh heh... heh?" Gaster shook his head and closed the door in front of the lizard monster, earning a distressed 'Hey' from her and a pout from the robot.

The scientist looked at the robot. "So! I want you to do everything in the household for my younger son!" His voice was commanding. Papyrus stepped in after hearing his father. "BUT FATHER! I DON'T NEED ANYONE CLEANING SOMETHING I MAKE DIRTY! IT'S NOT HIS JOB!" "It is now! I asked for him to do the housework you shouldn't do, so you can concentrate learning!" Papyrus was pouting now. But before he could complain, Sans intervened. "hey da- ehh father! if papyrus doesn't want a helper, the robot can help me, heh?" He smiled at said robot, who bowed in a mocking manner, making both giggle softly. Gaster, on the other hand, didn't find this funny. "Sans! He is not here for you but your brother!" He glared at them, making the two stop giggling. The scientist looked back at his younger child. "Now, Papyrus. I want you to get acquaint with your assistant!" He nodded, knowing that he can't win against his father. Papyrus turned to the robot. "SO.... I GUESS I SHOW YOU MY ROOM?" The robot smiled and both went to the skeletons room.

 

Only when they arrived to his room did Papyrus start talking again. "I AM SORRY! YOU REALLY DON'T NEED TO HELP ME. IT'S JUST THAT MY DAD DOESN'T WANT THAT I HELP OTHERS" The robot's answer was a smile. Papyrus found the smile nice and smiled back. "YOU.... STILL WANNA HELP?" A nod. The slightly shorter monster shook his head. "WELL OKAY, THEN!.... OH! I AM PAPYRUS!" He hold out his hand and the other shook it. "My name is Mettaton" Papyrus was surprised at the robot. He had a nice voice. The robot pouted after he didn't got an answer for a while. "Was.... was I not supposed to talk? You father made it sound like it" This startled the skeleton and he shook his head. "OH, NO! NO! YOU CAN TALK WHENEVER YOU WANT! YOU HAVE A LOVELY VOICE!" After he said this, Papyrus blushed and even more so when Mettaton started laughing. Eventually Papyrus composed himself. "EHHHH WELL YEAH. ANYWAY! THIS IS MY ROOM" He opened his door and revealed his big and clean room, making the robot gasp softly. "Ohhhh~~ it's so pretty" Mettaton touched the big plant in the room. The skeleton smiled endearingly. He really found this robot cute.

He shook his head, not wanting to stare at his new assistant while he was twirling in the room. "OH, NYEH HEH. I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT. I TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT...... WELL NOW YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF IT......." This made Mettaton stop. He tilted his head at the other and gave him a smile. "I will try my best to let this room be as pretty as it is now~~" He sounded like he choose his words carefully, but Papyrus shook it of. "AHHH BUT YOU REALLY DON'T NEED TO" His speech got stopped by one gloved finger. "It's okay~~ You don't have to worry" Mettaton giggled. It sounded fake but Papyrus didn't paid mind. His assistant turned around and walked to a chair. This confused the skeleton. Before he could ask the other what he is doing, Mettaton positioned the chair near a socket. "Here~~ Here is were I sleep" This caught Papyrus of guard. Sleep? Here? "UHHHH, METTATON? YOU KNOW YOU CAN HAVE A ROOM FOR YOURSELF?" The robot turned back to him, tilting his head again. "Oh? But I am fine here~~" And with that, he sat down on the chair with surprising grace and finality. Papyrus shook his head again. "OKAY, IF YOU WANT TO"

He walked up to the robot and made him stand up again. "OH BUT IT'S EARLY, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO SLEEP YET, NYEH HEH HEH" Mettaton smiled, then giggled when Papyrus realized he was holding the robot's arms. The skeleton blushed and let go. "NYEH! I GUESS I SHOW YOU THE REST OF THE HOUSE NOW AND THEN I AM SURE LUNCH IS READY" He earned a nod.

 

Papyrus showed his assistant the majority of the villa. Before he was done, they encountered Sans. "OH, SANS! YOU HAVEN'T MEET METTATON PROPERLY YET, TOO. HERE, SANS! THIS IS METTATON! METTATON, THIS IS SANS" The short skeleton smile widened and he hold out his left hand. Mettaton smiled and took the small monsters hand. A farting noise was heard, followed by childish laughter from Sans and a soft gasp from the robot. "heh, the whoopee cushion is a classic" The taller skeleton's eye sockets widened in shock. "SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IF FATHER HEARD YOU?" His brother only shook his head. "nah, it's fine. dad isn't home. he went to work after you left with your knew friend" This relieved Papyrus.

The tall skeleton felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to the robot. He smiled again and this made Papyrus smile in return. Sans looked at them and walked away, leaving them alone. Eventually they made it to the last room of the villa, the kitchen. "AND THIS, AS YOU CAN SEE, IS THE KITCHEN! I LOVE HELPING HERE, THAT IS WHEN MY DAD ISN'T AROUND, NYEH HEH HEH" Mettaton cocked his head to the side. "You like to cook?" The other monster nodded enthusiastic. "WHY YES, I DO. IT'S FUN" His assistant nodded back but didn't comment on it.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Mettaton did stopped Papyrus from doing anything by being a little bit faster than him. This astound not only Sans but Papyrus as well. The tall skeleton is a pretty fast monster and he would have never guessed that he will find a master at this.

Eventually Gaster came home. He was glad to see that his plan seem to work. The scientist petted the robots head, which earned him a bow and a soft giggle. He didn't mind since Mettaton does his job precisely. When night time arose they all bid goodnight and went to their rooms. It was strange for Papyrus that he now shares a room with someone else and even stranger was it that his father allowed it. But it also excited him. It was like a sleepover for him. After he changed into his pajama he looked at Mettaton, who fiddled around with a cord. "FOR WHAT IS THE CORD?" This made the robot jump softly, his hair fluffing up, and he turned to Papyrus. "Hmmmm I need to charge~~" The skeleton's face lit up with realization. Mettaton giggled at this.

"Well then, good night, dear~~" The slightly smaller monster blushed at this but said his good night, too. Papyrus fell asleep in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue writing is hard o:
> 
> I also drew Mettaton in his maid dress: http://tatzebea.tumblr.com/post/156041804495/monochrome-maid


End file.
